


el cuervo: rubí a través de los ojos verdes

by milktaejules



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gideon POV, Kerstin Gier, Londres, Romance, Science Fiction, Viajes en el tiempo, alta sociedad, ciencia ficción, cronógrafo, familia, instituto, literatura, sociedad secreta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktaejules/pseuds/milktaejules
Summary: El momento en que Charlotte dijo que se había mareado por primera vez mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Pero fue cuando vi a Gwen por primera vez cuando la situación se me fue de las manos definitivamente.El momento en que Mr George dijo"Es posible que Gwendolyn sea nuestra nueva Charlotte", para ser exactos.Ella estaba andando por el pasillo con Mr George, de camino a una sala segura para un viaje incontrolado. No el primero. Yo caminaba en la dirección opuesta y casi nos chocamos.-¡Cuidado!-dijo Mr George.-Mr George-le saludé con la cabeza mirando con curiosidad a la chica que iba a su lado.-Gideon, esta es Gwendolyn Sepherd. Es posible que sea nuestra nueva Charlotte. Gwendolyn, este es Gideon de Villiers.Y ya estaba. Mi vida se había vuelto del revés en un instante. Con una frase.





	1. de los anales de los vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer y esas cosas: Para empezar, decir que los personajes y la historia no son míos, sino de Kerstin Gier, y que yo sólo he hecho una adaptación de el primer libro de su trilogía"piedras preciosas" contado desde el punto de vista de Gideon para divertirme y no para obtener beneficios económicos, blah, blah, blah. ¿Trámite legal acabado? Venga, a otra cosa.
> 
> Esta novela trata, obviamente, sobre Rubí desde el punto de vista del otro personaje principal. O sea, Gideon, el diamante, el número once, el león... Si no te has leído los libros, vade retro!! Contiene spoilers (obvio, es el propio libro desde el punto de vista de otro personaje...) y os recomiendo un montón leer el libro original (pedidme el pdf, soy una pirata...)
> 
> Y, por último pero no menos importante, siéntete con libertad para decirme todo lo que quieras:cosas que no te gustan (y que sí ), consejos, ideas...lo que quieras. Comentando, o por privado. Y, deseo que lo disfrutes! Vota y comenta!!

_ 10 octubre 2010 _

_ Hoy el Rubí ha comenzado a sentir síntomas de mareos y dolores de cabeza. Ante la proximidad de su primer salto, el Diamante ha sido enviado a alertar al conde de la cercanía del cierre del círculo de de sangre. _

_ Pese a todo, el rubí no ha realizado su primer salto, el cual deberá tener lugar en los próximos días. _

_ Thomas George, Círculo Interior. _


	2. capítulo uno

La primera vez que Charlotte se mareó, estaba en clase de anatomía. Pero como, por supuesto, nada era tan importante como ese asunto de los viajes en el tiempo, tío Falk no dejó de llamarme. La séptima vez que noté mi bolsillo vibrar y la chica que tenía al lado, una estudiante rubia de ojos azules que llevaba intentando salir conmigo desde principio de curso, me fulminó con la mirada, dejé escapar un silencioso suspiro y salí del aula.

No hizo falta que llamara a nadie; nada más la puerta de la clase se hubo cerrado, mi teléfono estaba vibrando otra vez.

-Qué-contesté, a secas.

-Gideon. Por fin coges.

-Estoy en clase, tío Falk.

-Puedes permitirte perdértela. Charlotte ha tenido vértigos. Ven lo antes posible.

Solté otro suspiro, esta vez no tan silencioso.

-La gracia de poder viajar en el tiempo es que no importa que Charlotte salte ahora al pasado, siempre puedo ir a donde ella aterrice cuando acaben las clases.

-Pero el apoyo moral se lo tienes que dar en el presente, y no puedes viajar en el tiempo a un momento en el que ya estás.

Por supuesto, tío Falk tenía razón. Charlotte debía de estar asustada. Por mucho entrenamiento que ambos hubiéramos recibido, yo también había tenido algo de miedo cuando el momento de tener mi primer viaje se acercaba, y tener a alguien que ya hubiera pasado por eso habría mejorado la situación, al menos hasta cierto punto.

La situación en concreto seguía siendo una mierda: tener que saltar en el tiempo al menos tres horas cada 24 me ataba a Londres, la sede de la secta de los Vigilantes-digo, logia de los Vigilantes- que controlaba el cronógrafo, ya que nadie había sido capaz de fabricar otra clase de máquina del tiempo que fuera más eficiente, o fácilmente transportable. Realmente, el maldito cronógrafo era un armatoste increíblemente complicado, pesado y grande. No entraba en una maleta de cabina de aerolínea de bajo coste. Así que estaba condenado a pasarme la vida en Londres, siguiendo órdenes de mi tío y del resto de mandamases de la logia, y echarme siestas de cinco horas en un sótano de los años cincuenta una vez al día para evitar los saltos incontrolados a quién sabe que momento de la historia. No tenía el menor interés de desaparecer mientras hacía la compra para aparecer en medio del Gran Incendio de Londres de 1666, un bombardeo de la segunda guerra mundial o una epidemia de peste bubónica.

-Está bien. Voy para allá.

Colgué el teléfono antes de que tío Falk dijera nada más, y eché a andar hacia la parada de metro de Euston Square, nada más cruzando la calle. De todos modos, tardaría al menos veinte minutos en llegar a la sede de la logia, en Temple, añadido al tiempo que había pasado desde que Charlotte, probablemente en su colegio de Kensington, se había mareado, habían llamado a casa, la habían recogido y transportado hasta un lugar seguro… Lo más probable es que, para cuando mi apoyo moral llegara, ya llevara un rato en el pasado.

…

Charlotte no saltó ese día. Ni esa noche. Yo sí viajé al pasado: de diez de la noche a tres de la mañana, estuve durmiendo en un sofá de terciopelo verde que alguien había abandonado en el sótano de la logia alrededor de 1950.

Cuando aterricé de vuelta en el presente, tras ser despertado por el tirón en el estómago que indicaba que estaba a punto de viajar y caerme del sofá al vacío cinco segundos más tarde, llamé suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba Charlotte. No había Vigilantes andando por el edificio como gallinas que acaban de poner un huevo, y la mayoría de luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que no había saltado aún.

-¿Sí?-dijo una voz suavemente desde el interior de la habitación.

Empujé la puerta despacio. Un fino rayo de luz salió por la rendija.

-Hola-dije bajito. Charlotte estaba sentada en la cama, los cabellos pelirrojos cayendo sobre su pecho, vestida con el camisón blanco que debía llevar puesto en caso de saltar y con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. -¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras yo entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Me despertó un vértigo hará un par de horas. No quise despertar a nadie porque desapareció enseguida, pero me he desvelado. Además, nunca es un mal momento para leer Shakespeare-dijo, levantando el libro para enseñarme la portada. La tempestad. Esbocé una sonrisa ladeada mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. -Me viene bien repasar a hablar inglés antiguo, sobre todo ahora.

Esa era la diferencia entre Charlotte y yo. Ella había sido educada por su madre, Glenda, y su abuela, Lady Arista, quienes se habían tomado su papel de entrenadoras de una viajera del tiempo muy seriamente desde el primer momento, tan en serio que Charlotte había sido criada para ser una buena viajera del tiempo. En realidad, a mí también me habían criado de esa manera, pero al haberme tenido que separar a los nueve años de mi madre cuando ella se había casado con un millonario francés de la Costa Azul y se había mudado allí con mi hermano pequeño, me había dado cuenta de que lo de viajar en el tiempo no era tan genial como me habían inculcado. Charlotte, por el contrario, no veía más allá.

Pero por mucho que me hubiera gustado que Charlotte hiciera algo más que asentir poco convencida cuando yo me quejaba de no poder salir de Londres, ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, y mi mejor amiga estaba un poco asustada, lo podía ver en sus ojos azules aunque su expresión intentaba ocultarlo.

-Pero, milady, sin duda habéis de saber ya que vuestro inglés antiguo es irreprochable-dije, mirándola, intentando mantener la cara seria mientras le quitaba con delicadeza el libro de las manos, lo cerraba y lo dejaba en la mesilla de noche. Charlotte me dedicó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, y yo salté en la cama para hacerle cosquillas, intentando hacer que se riera.

Tras rodar por la cama y hacer un auténtico desastre con las mantas y almohadas, conseguí sujetarla al colchón, inmóvil, sujetándole las manos para que dejara de intentar devolverme las cosquillas. La miré a los ojos, con media sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunté. Ella asintió, y le solté las manos, mientras me incorporaba, sentándome de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

-Quédate-susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro desde mi espalda.

Dudé un momento. Había tantas razones por las que debía irme de allí, por las que no debía quedarme allí con ella.

Charlotte me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Sabía exactamente cómo de suplicantes estaban sus ojos en ese momento, aunque no le veía la cara.

Suspiré, y me agaché para quitarme los zapatos y meterme en la cama.


	3. poema

_Look back on time with kindly eyes,_

_He doubtless did his best;_

_How softly sink his trembling sun_

_In human nature’s west!_

_(Mira hacia atrás al tiempo con ojos amables,_

_Él sin duda lo hizo lo mejor que pudo;_

_¡Qué suavemente se pone su sol tembloroso_

_En el oeste de la naturaleza humana!)_

_Emily Dickinson_


	4. capítulo dos

Al volver al presente, me sorprendió encontrar la sala vacía. La Logia de los Vigilantes se preciaba de tenerlo todo siempre bajo control-lo que suena mucho mejor que decir “ser extremadamente controladora”, pero tiene el mismo significado-, de ahí que los viajes en el tiempo se realizaran desde el sótano. El cronógrafo era, pues, difícil de encontrar en el laberíntico edificio del año 2010, y mi aparición de la nada en el pasado no era vista más que por un par de ratas en los años que el sótano estaba inundado. Nada agradable, pero mejor que saltar en medio de una reunión y asustar a todos los presentes. Para ser sincero, tenía su razón de ser: el robo del cronógrafo hacía 16 años justificaba la psicosis, y yo especialmente necesitaba que el cronógrafo no fuera robado de nuevo para poder tener una vida normal, ya que sin hacer un viaje controlado al día, sería incapaz de controlar dónde y cuándo sentiría ese tirón en el estómago que indicaba que acababa de ser catapultado a algún momento del pasado. Tirón en el estómago que Charlotte podría haber sentido ya, y del que yo, sentado en mi sofá del año 1953, no me había enterado. Típico: perderse el momento más importante de la historia de la Logia: el primer salto en el tiempo del último viajero de la historia. Y eso explicaría el por qué los pasillos y el sótano estaban desiertos.

Acababa de subir las escaleras que me llevarían a la Sala del Dragón, donde esperaba encontrar a al menos veinte Vigilantes enchaquetados y corriendo de un lado a otro, esperando a que Charlotte volviera de vete tú a saber cuándo, cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y evitó que me chocara contra otro cuerpo.

-¡Cuidado!

-Mr George-reconocí al hombre, deteniéndome en seco. Más bajo y ancho que yo, calvo y con una amplia sonrisa, Mr George parecía una caricatura del típico personaje simpático y rollizo de una película de animación, y era uno de los Vigilantes menos serios, con el que mejor nos llevábamos Charlotte y yo de niños, ya que a veces nos traía helado o nos dejaba salir antes de alguna lección de esgrima o baile.

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de reconocer a la chica que estaba a su lado, y que me miraba con expresión desconcertada en sus grandes ojos azules, que me resultaban familiares. Cabello negro algo revuelto, piel pálida, unos 16 años, una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna en la sien, arañazos en las rodillas. Volví a mirar a Mr George, interrogante.

-Gideon, este es Gwendolyn Sepherd. Gwendolyn, este es Gideon de Villiers-dijo Mr George, son un ligero suspiro. La chica pareció hacer un gesto de entendimiento, pero a mí su nombre no me decía nada. A no ser que fuera la prima de Charlotte, pero, ¿qué hacía en la logia la prima de Charlotte?

-Hola-dije, aún confundido.

-Hola-respondió la chica, con voz ronca. Tal vez tenía un resfriado. Añadido a los arañazos de sus rodillas, las ojeras, el cabello revuelto y la corbata mal anudada, no parecía que se cuidara mucho. Lo cual encajaba con lo poco que me había contado de ella Charlotte.

-Creo que vosotros dos ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros mejor-intervino Mr George. Es posible que Gwendolyn sea nuestra nueva Charlotte-añadió con una risita nerviosa.

Un momento, ¿qué?

Miré de nuevo a la chica. Definitivamente debía ser la prima de Charlotte, los ojos tenían el mismo tono de azul, y ¿tal vez la nariz se parecía un poco?

Ella me seguía mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es una historia muy complicada-suspiró Mr George, agarrando a la chica del codo.-Lo mejor será que vayas a la Sala del Dragón, y la pidas a tu tío que te lo explique todo.

-De todos modos, ya iba hacia allí. Hasta pronto, Mr George. Adiós, Wendy.

Eché a andar hacia la Sala del Dragón con renovado ímpetu. Esto era ún peor que perderme el primer salto de Charlotte por estar encerrado en un sótano del pasado.

-Gwendolyn-me corrigió Mr George desde el pasillo. Tanto daba cómo se llamara.

Mientras subía los últimos peldaños que levaban al piso de arriba, y mi alrededor se transformaba de lóbrego castillo medieval a un pasillo señorial con las paredes tapizadas de cuadros históricos, intenté comprender qué podía haber pasado. Charlotte apenas me había hablado de su prima: sabía que vivía con ella, ya que en la casa de su abuela, Lady Arista, vivían las dos hermanas Montrose, Glenda y Grace, y sus respectivas familias. Charlotte era hija única de Glenda, y Grace tenía tres hijos. Los tres bastante básicos y con tendencia a poner nerviosa a Charlotte, aparentemente. Pero ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Al parecer, una de ellas era Wendy. O algo así. De nuevo, su nombre no importaba.

La Sala del Dragón brillaba con el sol de la tarde. Sin embargo, no me distraje mirando las preciosas y detalladas tallas en la madera oscura que recubrían las paredes y el techo, ni siquiera el enorme dragón que recorría el techo y le daba nombre a la habitación, sino que caminé hacia donde Glenda y Lady Arista, discutían acaloradamente otra mujer pelirroja, que supuse que era la tía de Charlotte, Grace, y algunos miembros de la Logia, incluido mi tío Falk, el actual Gran Maestre, y el Dr White.

-…sólo creo que debes de saber que creo que estás completamente loca al ocultarnos algo así. De hecho, no sé si es más loco ocultarlo o causar semejante revuelo sólo por tu patológica necesidad de atención, Grace, y que…

Charlotte estaba sentada al lado del pequeño grupo, con el camisón azul oscuro que debía llevar en caso de que realizara un salto en el tiempo para no sorprender a nadie con su falda corta del uniforme escolar. Estaba pálida e inusualmente encorvada, como desinflada, y su mirada se perdía en el vacío en un punto un par de metros delante de sus pies. Le puse una mano en el hombro, y ella alzó la mirada de inmediato, esperanzada. Le sonreí débilmente.

-Ah Gideon, ya has vuelto-dijo tío Falk. Se hizo el silencio, y de repente eran cuatro pares de ojos azules Montrose los me miraban fijamente en lugar de uno. El Dr White carraspeó, los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

-Me he encontrado a Mr George mientras venía hacia aquí-dije simplemente, esperando que fuera suficiente para que alguien me explicara qué había ocurrido.-No iba solo-añadí cuando nadie respondió.

-Grace tiene la necesidad de llamar la atención, no ocurre nada, Gideon…-comenzó Glenda. Vi la huesuda mano de Lady Arista agarrar la muñeca de su hija, haciéndola callar. Los labios de Glenda se transformaron en una fina línea blanca, pero se calló. Miré a mi tío en su lugar. SI bien Glenda era dada a dramatizar, alguien tenía que explicarme lo que ocurría, verdad?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Falk levantó el auricular y se lo pegó a la oreja sin decir nada. Treinta segundos más tarde, colgó, tras musitar un leve “gracias, Mr George.” Al oír sus palabras sentí el hombro de Charlotte tensarse bajo mi mano mientras ella llegaba a la misma conclusión que yo, aunque yo aún no entendía por qué demonios la básica hija de Grace Montrose tenía la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, transmitida en un gen, cuando lo que define esta capacidad es la fecha de nacimiento, y Charlotte era la única chica con posibilidad de heredar el gen que había nacido el día adecuado.

-Gwendolyn ha saltado en el tiempo. Lo siento, Glenda. Ven, Gideon.

Miré a Charlotte, la cual acababa de enterrar la cabeza entre las manos, pero lo único que pude hacer para consolarla antes de correr detrás de mi tío fue darle un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

…

Tuvimos algo menos de quince minutos para que me pusieran al día antes de que la chica volviera al presente. Al parecer, Grace había convencido a la comadrona de que era parte de una secta satánica que haría cosas horribles a un bebé nacido el 7 de octubre, por lo que la comadrona había mentido en el certificado de nacimiento, retrasando la fecha un día. El bebé, por tanto, no tenía ningún interés para la logia, por lo que la niña no había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento para sobrevivir en los viajes en el tiempo. Terriblemente irresponsable por parte de su madre, sobre todo teniendo un 50% de probabilidades de que su hija fuera la viajera en el tiempo. Todo eso por darle una infancia normal a su hija. Claro que la jugada le había salido bastante mal, porque por mucho que hubiera obtenido 16 años normales, ahora la chica no estaba preparada en absoluto para viajar en el tiempo, lo que lo hacía terriblemente peligroso. Claro que Grace ya había estado metida en asuntos peligrosos en contra de la voluntad de la logia, hacía 16 años.

Me podía imaginar que Glenda estaba furiosa. Esa mujer me había dado miedo de pequeño: siempre tan rígida. Su mayor orgullo era su perfecta hija, la perfecta viajera del tiempo. Y ahora resulta que sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada, puesto que Charlotte nunca viajaría en el tiempo.

¿Y la pobre Charlotte? Toda su vida preparándose para viajar al pasado. Años de clases de esgrima, danza, artes marciales, idiomas, historia, política, filosofía. Tardes y tardes de estudio, horas y horas de esfuerzo tiradas a la basura. Y aún peor, Charlotte llevaba toda su vida siendo aplaudida por su madre y su abuela, con la certeza de que todo ese esfuerzo y sacrificios servirían para algo. Lo único que Charlotte había conocido era preparación para ser el Rubí, la última viajera del tiempo. Y ya no era nada. Me compadecí de ella, deseando poder estar con ella en el piso de arriba, en lugar de apoyado contra la pared de la habitación, esperando a que su prima volviera del pasado.

La verdad es que era de ella de la que más me compadecía. Su madre le había mentido toda su vida. No tenía entrenamiento ninguno, así que sus viajes al pasado deberían ser restringidos al sótano, y a partir de ahora, su vida de libertad había acabado: no podría salir de Londres, donde estaban la Logia y el cronógrafo. En el caso de Charlotte y yo, aunque estábamos igualmente atados a la ciudad, al menos podíamos disfrutar del pasado. Sólo diré una cosa: fiestas del siglo XVIII.

De repente, la chica morena se materializó ante mis ojos. Suspiré.

-Hola, Wendy. – Lo menos que podía hacer era ser civilizado con ella, ¿no?

Ella me miró con aire amenazador, por alguna razón. Sólo la había saludado educadamente.

-¡Han sido casi quince minutos!-dijo Mr George, son una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, Gwendolyn? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ha visto alguien?

Esperé que no. Con esos modales, incluso dentro de la logia habría podido asustar a alguien.

-No había nadie. No me he movido del sitio, tal como me ha dicho-contestó, alargándole a Mr George una linterna y un anillo de sello con la estrella de doce puntas, emblema de la Logia. ¿Por qué estaba Mr George tan contento? – Dónde está mi madre?

Se me escapó un bufido. Pidiendo ver a su mamá. Su mamá, que ya había causado miles de problemas para la Logia. Cuanta más influencia Grace tuviera en su hija, más problemas nos acarrearía que su hija fuera una viajera del tiempo.

-Está arriba con los demás-respondió tío Falk.

-Quiero hablar con ella.

Genial.

-No te preocupes, más tarde podrás hacerlo. Pero antes… Oh, la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar.

Dios mío. Por muy bonachón que fuera Mr George normalmente, ahora mismo parecía estar genuinamente feliz. Y la situación era auténticamente desastrosa.

-Ya conoces a mi sobrino, Gideon-señaló tío Falk.- Él ya pasó hace dos años por lo que estás pasando tú ahora. Sólo que estaba mejor preparado-y que lo digas.- Será difícil ponerte al día y recuperar el tiempo perdido estos años.

-¿Difícil? Yo diría que más bien imposible-espetó el Dr White, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Tampoco hace ninguna falta. Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor sólo-dije, con la barbilla levantada. La logia tenía una misión, y los viajes en el tiempo eran la herramienta necesaria para completarla. Pero los viajes en el tiempo debían realizarse con cuidado, y Charlotte y yo teníamos el entrenamiento necesario para esto. La chica morena, que ahora mismo me miraba desafiante, no. No sólo sería un estorbo, sino que podría poner en peligro la misión, e incluso su vida (y la mía, como su compañero de viaje).

-Ya veremos-replicó Falk, con el ceño fruncido. Crucé los brazos con más fuerza sobre el pecho.

-Creo que infravalorais a la muchacha-interrumpió Mr George, antes de que me diera tiempo de explicar por qué era una locura intentar que alguien con 16 años de enrenamientos retrasados formara parte de nuestra misión, alguien que además tenía conexiones familiares con Grace Sepherd. -¡Gwendolyn Sepherd, ahora formas parte de un secreto antiquísimo!-continuó Mr George, aún con su extraña felicidad. Ya ha llegado el momento de te expliquemos en qué consiste dicho secreto. Primero has de saber que…

Renuncié a intentar evitar que el cielo cayera sobre nuestras cabezas. Aquella situación era demasiado, y me veía incapaz de replicar a ese Mr George tan excitado.

-No deberíamos precipitarnos. Es posible que tenga el gen, pero eso no presupone ni mucho menos que podamos confiar en ella.

-O que siquiera comprenda de qué va todo esto-intervine, al ver la mirada confundida de Gwendolyn. Una parte de mi cerebro seguía intentando recordar toda la información que Charlotte me había dado sobre su prima a lo largo de los años, y lo único más que consiguió pescar era que la chica no era precisamente brillante en el colegio.

-Quién sabe qué instrucciones habrá recibido esta chica de su madre. O de quién más ha recibido instrucciones. Sólo tenemos este cronógrafo, y no podemos permitirnos un nuevo fiasco. Simplemente me gustaría que meditáramos un poco más a fondo la cuestión.

Admiré la fría calma del Dr White. A lo que se refería era, por supuesto, al desastre de hacía 16 años, en el que Grace había estado metida hasta el fondo. Antes había dos cronógrafos. Hasta que los viajeros del tiempo de la generación anterior, Lucy Montrose y Paul de Villiers, habían robado uno y se habían escapado al pasado, tras esconderse en casa de Grace durante un breve tiempo. Tanto los Montrose como los de Villiers culpaban a la otra familia de la influencia que había resultado en el robo del cronógrafo, pero yo prefería mantenerme al margen. Aunque nunca lo había admitido, hasta cierto punto comprendía que se hubieran fugado. Al tener un cronógrafo, podían realizar los viajes controlados en el tiempo que evitarían los saltos incontrolados que les habrían impedido mantener una vida normal, pero al desaparecer del mapa, se quitaban de encima la presión y control de la Logia. Claro que era un punto de vista egoísta, ya que evitaba la compleción de la misión de la logia, y a mí personalmente, me había complicado un poco la vida, teniendo que rehacer todo el trabajo de la logia hasta el momento en que la parejita se había fugado al pasado.

-Las cosas también pueden hacerse complicadas sin necesidad…-murmuró Mr George.

-De momento, me la llevo a mi sala de tratamiento. Ya tendremos tiempo de explicaciones.

-Quiero ir con mamá-soltó Gwendolyn. Chasqueé la lengua, burlón.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, Gwendolyn. Sólo necesitamos un poco de sangre. Por otra parte, el doctor White también se encargará de proteger tu sistema inmunitario. Por desgracia, en el pasado acechan todo tipo de peligrosos agentes patógenos que el organismo humano no conoce en la actualidad. Ya verás, irá muy rápido.

-Pero es que yo… No quiero estar sola con el Dr Franken… White.

Encima, se debía de creer chistosa. Por suerte para ella, el Dr White no se dio cuenta de que Gwendolyn había estado a punto de llamarle Dr Frankenstein. Si el médico ya le imponía, no querría estar en su piel cuando él realmente perdiera los estribos, aunque esto pasara muy rara vez.

-El Dr White no es tan…insensible como puede parecer a primera vista. En realidad, no hace falta que…

Seguía sin entender la actitud de Mr George ante la situación. ¿Por qué estaba de parte de ella?

-Sí hace falta-gruñó el Dr White. Uy. Muy cerca de perder los estribos.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hará si me niego?

Intenté excusar su infantilismo recordándome a mí mismo que no era culpa de la pobre chica verse en esa situación, y que ahora mismo estaba rodeada de desconocidos que quería someterla a tratamientos médicos. Ella tenía, de hecho, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero no en aire desafiante, sino como si estuviera agarrándose para no caerse.

Tenía que admitir que su corbata mal anudada me estaba poniendo nervioso. Y, encima, durante el último viaje al pasado, uno de los calcetines del uniforme se le había bajado hasta el tobillo, y pude ver que los arañazos no estaban sólo en las rodillas. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

-Le pediremos a Mrs Jenkins que venga. Mr George te acompañará hasta que llegue. Nos encontraremos en media hora en la Sala del Dragón.

…

Seguí a mi tío fuera de la habitación y hacia el piso de arriba mientras Mr George acompañaba a una penosa Gwendolyn a la sala de tratamientos del doctor, donde recibiría al menos diez vacunas diferentes. Esperé que no fuera de las que se marean.

-¿Estás bien?

Después de pasar toda la mañana con su tono serio de Gran Maestre, la calidez y familiaridad en la voz de mi tío me sobresaltó. Desde que hacía algunos meses me había mudado a mi propio apartamento en Chelsea y ya no vivía con él en la City, me había desacostumbrado a interactuar de una forma algo más distante con él.

-Sí… creo que sí-suspiré. Todo estaba patas arriba, cierto, pero podría ser peor. Charlotte lo tenía peor, por ejemplo. -Estoy algo preocupado por Charlotte, sin embargo…

Tío Falk hizo una mueca, sin dejar de caminar hacia la Sala del Dragón.

-Supongo que es una decepción importante. Pero no le costará demasiado acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba de acuerdo con mi tío: a Charlotte le costaría horrores acostumbrarse, sobre todo con su madre bufando y quejándose en casa y su prima y tía, quienes la habían sustituido, también en el mismo edificio. Aun así, ella se llevaba algo bueno, y era que la vida a la que debía acostumbrarse era una vida normal, viajando, libre de misterios y misiones secretas en el siglo pasado, mientras que yo me quedaba siendo una anomalía genética, sin viajes alrededor del mundo, y encima perdía a mi mejor amiga y compañera de misiones secretas.

Tal vez estaba equivocado, y yo lo tenía peor que Charlotte.

Al entrar en la Sala del Dragón, me sorprendió que todas las mujeres estuvieran en silencio. Lady Arista estaba sentada junto a Glenda, con aspecto de estar tan cansada y desinflada como Charlotte, que seguía con el rostro entre las manos. Glenda estaba mirando a Grace tan fijamente que me sorprendió que su hermana aún estuviera sentada, frotándose las manos con aspecto preocupado, y no se hubiera convertido en un humeante montoncito de cenizas aún.

Tío Falk, a mi lado, respiró hondo antes de avanzar hacia ellas. No le culpaba por estar un poco asustado de Glenda, por muy Gran Maestre de logia secreta que fuera.

…

Charlotte aguantó las calmadas explicaciones de mi tío hasta el momento en que este dijo las palabras “falsos síntomas” refiriéndose a ella antes de ponerse en pie airadamente y salir de la sala.

-Charlotte, espera-dije, levantándome y siguiéndola. Para ser sincero, las palabras de tío Falk habían sido algo duras, pero ciertas, y sólo habían salido porque Glenda no dejaba de intentar defender a su hija, diciendo que de dónde habían salido los vértigos y mareos que Charlotte había sufrido los últimos días. Tal vez si tío Falk hubiera dicho el científico “condicionamiento psicológico” en lugar del casi despectivo “impresionable”, todo hubiera acabado algo mejor.

Agarré el codo de Charlotte en cuanto la alcancé, al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se detuvo nada más sentir mi brazo, y fue como si toda su furia se hubiera esfumado de repente.

-Todo esto que está pasando es increíblemente penoso y humillante…

Charlotte sonaba triste. Le alcé el rostro, agarrándole la barbilla con delicadeza.

-No, de ninguna manera, nada de esto es culpa tuya-dije con dulzura, intentando consolarla.

-¡Falsos síntomas! Quería que se me tragara la tierra… Realmente estaba convenzida de que pasaría en cualquier momento…

-Yo hubiera pensado exactamente lo mismo en tu caso. Tu tía debe de estar loca para haber mantenido esto en secreto durante tantos años-dije, apartándole un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara.

-¿Tú crees?

-Piénsalo un poco. ¿Cómo va a arreglárselas? No tiene ni la menor idea de nada… ¿Cómo va a ponerse al día de todo lo que hemos aprendido los últimos diez años?

Abracé suavemente a mi amiga.

-Es verdad. Pobre Gwendolyn-al menos parecía que ella estaba algo más calmada. De todos modos, dentro de poco, mi mayor problema dejaría de ser consolar a Charlotte y pasaría a ser manejar a la prima en cuestión, y no estaba precisamente excitado ante la expectativa.-Pero también tiene sus puntos fuertes-añadió Charlotte, soltándose de mi abrazo y haciendo una mueca desdeñosa.- Soltar risitas con su amiga, escribir mensajes en el teléfono y recitar de memoria el reparto de un montón de películas. Eso puede hacerlo muy bien.

Bueno, al menos podría entretenerse descargándose películas y viéndolas en el ordenador desde el sótano mientras estaba en el pasado, pensé con un suspiro.

-Sí, es justo lo que he pensado hace un rato al verla por primera vez.

Me fijé en nuestras manos, aún agarradas. Poco a poco, la realidad fue calando en mi mente. Charlotte ya no sería mi compañera de viaje, ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con ella, y poco a poco, ella reharía su vida lejos de mí. Un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte sentimiento de culpa me sobrecogieron un momento, pero enseguida me convencí de que estar lejos de mí era lo mejor para ella.

-Oye, realmente te echaré de menos. Sin ir más lejos, en las clases de esgrima.

Ella suspiró.

-Nos lo pasábamos bien, ¿verdad?-respondió. Sí, nos lo pasábamos bien. Hasta que yo había viajado en el tiempo por primera vez, al menos. Entonces mi relación con Charlotte, que entonces acababa de cumplir quince años, había cambiado ligeramente. Me sacudí el mal pensamiento.

-Sí. ¡Pero piensa en las posibilidades que se te abren a partir de ahora, Charlotte! ¡Te envidio por eso! Ahora eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Nunca he querido nada aparte de esto!

-Sí, porque no tenías opción. Pero ahora el mundo entero se abre ante ti. Mientras yo no puedo mantenerme alejado ni un solo día de este mald…cronógrafo y me paso las noches en 1953, tú podrás estudiar en el extranjero y hacer largos viajes. Créeme, ¡me encantaría cambiarme por ti!

La puerta de la Sala del Dragón se abrió a nuestras espaldas, y Glenda salió al pasillo pisando fuerte, seguida de Lady Arista.

-Ya verás como al final se arrepentirán-dijo la madre de Charlotte, en un tono de voz no especialmente alto pero aún así, ligeramente… terrorífico.

-¡Glenda, por favor! Somos una familia. Tenemos que mantenernos unidos.

Alcé las cejas involuntariamente.

-Díselo a Grace. Ha sido ella la que nos ha puesto a todos en esta situación imposible. ¡Protegerla! ¡Ja! Nadie en su sano juicio creería una palabra de lo que dice. No después de lo que pasó. Pero este ya no es nuestro problema. Ven, Charlotte.

Charlotte me soltó la mano y avanzó hacia su madre, pero yo la seguí.

-Las acompaño al coche-dije, con voz calmada, para que tío Falk no tuviera que acompañarlas abajo. Estaba frotándose las sienes con aire desesperado, y preferí sustituirle para darle un ratito de calma. Apenas era la hora del almuerzo, y ese día ya estaba resultando demasiado largo.


End file.
